Scissor-lift platforms are already known. As a rule, the scissor mechanisms of such scissor-lift platforms are formed of two scissor blade pairs, which are spaced apart and connected to each other through suitable cross-bracings. The individual scissor blade pairs each have two scissor blades that are connected to each other through a central bearing and can rotate against each other. The central bearing is located at approximately half of the length of the scissor blades.
According to the prior art, pivoting bearings and self-lubricating slide bearings in particular, and so-called DU bushings in particular, have proven themselves for the central bearing.
According to the prior art, bore holes are introduced into the scissor blades and are designed such that they form a suitable bearing seat for the bearing to be used.
Not only with respect to its size but also with respect to its implementation, e.g., the surface condition, must the bore holes be designed such that they are suitable as a bearing seat for the bearing to be used. Since such scissor-lift platforms are typically one-offs, specified to a customer's desire, this means high production costs. Furthermore, subsequent replacement of the bearings, for example for repair or maintenance work, is difficult, if, for example, outer rings of the bearing are pressed into the bearing seats. In case of damage to a bearing, the scissor mechanism is most often also damaged to such an extent that significant repair effort or even replacement of the entire inner scissor mechanism becomes necessary. A change to a different bearing type or a different bearing size cannot be realized in a simple manner as well.